


In No Rush

by Isolato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolato/pseuds/Isolato
Summary: Gamzee's not gonna finish with Equius til he's good and sure Equius knows just how much he loves and appreciates him :o)





	In No Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LettersofSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/gifts).

**In No Rush**

Art & Flavor Text by Me

Equius's breathing was labored and heavy as his highblood moved inside of him; slow, steady, and all-too-patient. The purpleblooded troll's bulge was already hard for the fellow highblood to take, however, with his slow pace, Equius got to feel every beautifully thick inch move inside of him. Not that he would ever complain about serving his highblood, of course. Still, he couldn't help but breathily plead for Gamzee to move quicker as his body quivered and trembled with the need for release. 

"Highblood...please, I.... could we go a bit faster?" He breathily requested, fingers tightening against the metal of the table. 

"We're going just fast enough Equius ~ Don't you worry about motherfuckin anything." Gamzee's voice was pleasant, but firm. The pace in which he thrust did not change per Equius's request. "I want you to feel just how much I love you; and we gonna take this all sorts of slow and steady." 

Equius would never question a highblood on his decision to tell him otherwise. However, he couldn't argue with his hips as they tried to push faster; something Gamzee quickly remedied. The purpleblood, upon feeling Equius's hips try to decide what to do, quickly wrapped his strong hands around Equius's hips, holding him in place.

"I don't know what things you think are so important to hurry bro; however, we're gonna take this my pace. Understood?" His words were not a challenge, but an order, and Equius could do little more than agree, giving himself back over to Gamzee. Sweat dripped off of him as his need rose. However... he supposed they would be taking things as slow as Gamzee wanted, as the highblood seemed to be in no rush at all.


End file.
